Reencuentro
by JustASecret
Summary: Universo "Alternativo" en nuestro mundo, ambientado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Una bonita escena que envuelve a mi pareja preferida. ZoNa. Es la primera vez que se me ocurre una escena para estos personajes, asi que sean sinceros XD. ONE-SHOT.


Hola hola! Hacia mucho que no subía nada, pero porque no consideraba que era el momento y pfff... muchas otras cosas mas; mudanzas, universidad y momentos de bajón. Pero bueno. Es la primera vez que escribo algo asi, y mas sobre One Piece (que nunca he tenido inspiración para crear nada tan maravilloso como historias de esa serie) y sobre una de mis parejas favoritas, ZoNa. En fin, la historia está ambientada en el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, en nuestro mundo. No sé mucho de historia, pero para hacerla mas creible, me he estado leyendo un poco sobre el panorama. Espero que guste. asdsadasdsadasds

**_2 de Septiembre de 1945._**

Nami sujetaba el periódico que había ido a coger aquella mañana al salir de su casa, como todos los días, preocupada.

Hacía ya 6 años que había comenzado aquella masacre. 6 años en las que la vida se había convertido en un infierno. Aun viviendo en uno de los países más seguros de la Europa Escandinava, la pelirroja de pálida piel miraba muchos días, pensativa, al cielo, rezándole al un Dios inexistente, el regreso de su marido.

Hacia solo unos meses atrás, en Berlín se había anunciado la rendición oficial de Alemania y por lo tanto, el final de la guerra. Todos los medios de comunicación hablaban de ello día y noche, como el acontecimiento más importante de Europa. Aquello había supuesto un gran alivio para los ciudadanos del país, pero no al cien por cien. Aun no había noticias de los soldados involucrados en la guerra y la población vivía a la espera.

A pesar de que fuera noticia durante meses, las familias afectadas seguían sin tener noticias de sus seres queridos. La gente se estaba poniendo más nerviosa y muchos llamaban al gobierno, por ser los culpables de sus desapariciones sin respuesta.

La pelirroja muchacha miraba el periódico sin poder dar crédito de lo que estaba viendo. Por primera vez, luego de más d meses sin saber nada, en primera plana del periódico se anunciaba la llegada de un tren proveniente del este de Europa, y, según los rumores, venían soldados en él.

Sin pensar dos veces si aquello podía ser verdad o mentira, Nami agarró su chaqueta, un gorro oscuro y salió de casa sin siquiera cerrar la puerta. Emocionada, pensando que había llegado aquel ansiado día.

De camino a la estación, la esbelta mujer aun podía observar como unos pocos militares del gobierno de Suecia seguían en las calles, caminando algo más tranquilos, pero sin dejar de vigilar a los transeúntes.

En un soplo de valentía, Nami se apresuró a la estación sin mirar atrás. A la entrada del recinto, se encontró con la sorpresa de que, a pesar de que la noticia del periódico de la mañana era de dudosa reputación, una multitud de mujeres, niños y ancianos se adentraba como una manada de hormigas a la entrada para verificar, como había hecho la pelirroja, si aquellos rumores eran ciertos.

Tan esbelta como era ella, no le fue difícil hacerse hueco entre los pequeños pasillos que formaba la gente. El ambiente era pesado y aterrador, ya que la muchedumbre aclamaba furiosa a los trabajadores sin culpa alguna y el aire se había vuelto espeso, en neblina, debido al atardecer.

Sin dejarse intimidar por los individuos que le rodeaban, se abrió hueco de nuevo, esta vez teniendo que empujar a varias personas que gritaban sin cesar. Ella no era una mujer que se asustaba fácilmente, pero encontrarse en aquel lugar era extraño y se estaba haciendo el momento más largo de su vida.

Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, unas luces provenían del lejano camino que formaban las estropeadas vías. Mientras, en la estación, nada, ningún anuncio. Ni una palabra salía del megáfono anclado a la pared y aquello le hacía temblar por dentro. ¿Y si pasaba algo? En aquellos días, cualquier cosa podía ser un peligro.

A la llegada del misterioso tren, la muchedumbre ya no gritaba, sino que se escuchaban llantos que quedaban en el aire, gritos ahogados que ensuciaban el alma y le hacían encogerse. Aquello sin duda era aterrador e inquietante e hizo dudar a la joven mujer durante unos minutos. No quería acercarse demasiado, así que se quedó pacientemente en una de las paredes que daban a la salida, con la colmena de gente dándole la espalda y rodeando el tren.

Nada se podía quedar en silencio y, si aquello no era más que un tren de carga, iba a ponerse peor.

Nami escuchó de repente gritos de alegría que apenas se podían oír en la lejanía. Aquello le hizo clavar su mirada sobre el tren, apenas visible. Su corazón había empezado a latir más fuerte que de costumbre, con la ilusión de que aquello fuera buena señal.

No pudo contener la emoción al ver, como el tren se abría lentamente y salían los soldados enviados, meses o años atrás. Era señal de que aquello se había acabado, por fin. Los hombres salían tranquilamente del transporte, como exhaustos del largo viaje pero sin dejar la emoción a un lado, y corrían a abrazar a sus semejantes. Lágrimas de felicidad podían verse en rostros ajenos, saltos, sollozos, …felicidad. Fue entonces cuando Nami decidió avanzar un poco, adentrándose entre la gente, a buscarle.

Entre dudas y un nerviosismo que empezaba a notarse en sus manos temblorosas, su palpitante y nervioso corazón buscaba su rostro, sus ojos y su figura. La gente andaba y corría alrededor de ella, sin percatarse de su presencia ya que el rojo natural era bastante común entre las jóvenes mujeres. Ella buscaba, pero nadie conocido parecía salir de aquel tren. No quería ponerse más nerviosa, pero unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a asomar por sus ojos color café.

Mirando al suelo, con la esperanza a punto de quebrarse, una mano se posó en su hombro delicadamente. Una mano grande y suave le llamaba la atención, queriendo que se volteara. Ella, sobresaltada miró a quien le pedía atención.

El. Con sus oscuros ojos, su pelo verde y su destacable cicatriz, miraba a la pelirroja como si fuera la primera vez que se conocen. Una mirada intensa, cálida y obviamente emocionada. Ella se quedó muda, sin saber que decir al cruzar sus ojos con los de su acompañante. Estaba en casa. Había llegado y le era imposible creerlo.

- _… __Por fin…_ - decía ella con las manos de nuevo temblando. Las subía lentamente al rostro de Roronoa Zoro, mientras el cerraba cariñosamente los ojos y apoyaban frente con frente – _estas aquí._

- _Si, ya estoy aquí_ – dijo el sonriendo para sí mismo. Notaba las manos nerviosas y pequeñas de Nami recorrer su rostro como si fuera lo más suave que había tocado nunca.


End file.
